Torn Between
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Yuki is torn between Zero and Kaname.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Matsuri Hino does.

Authors note: I got this idea from reading Vampire Knight volumes 7-9.

Torn Between

Chapter One: New Beginning

Adio was walking to Yuki's room to tell her Kaname was going to be home later today. When he got there he knocked on the door then opened to find she was just looking out the window looking at the moon. Yuki looked to the door when she heard it opened.

"Yuki-sama Kaname-sama said he should be home later today." Aido said.

Yuki smiled to him. "Thank you for telling me." Yuki said happy. Soon after Aido left Yuki started to think about Kaname and Zero.

_Why can't I get Zero out of my mine I want to see him but he does not want to see me anymore. I really do miss Kaname I hope he gets back soon_ Yuki thought to herself.

* * *

Hours went by soon Kaname walked into the house closed the door went up stairs to tell Yuki he was back. When he got their he noticed she was sitting on the bed.

"Yuki is there something wrong?" Kaname asked.

Yuki looked up to Kaname and smiled at him. "No I am fine." Yuki said as she got up and went to Kaname side and gave him and kiss and a hug. Kaname smiled at her.

"Good I thought you hurt your self." Kaname said looking down at her then giving her a kiss on the lips that lasted more then a second. Soon they stop to get more air.

Yuki smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Kaname said.

"Oh what is it?" Yuki asked not wanting to wait.

Kaname smiled at her.

"You have to wait." Kaname said.

Yuki gave him sad eyes.

"No that is not going to work on me you still have to wait." Kaname said.

Yuki just smiled. "Can I guess what it is?" Yuki asked.

"No just wait least go down stairs and found something to eat." Kaname said.

Yuki nodded her head and followed Kaname holding his hand as they leave the bedroom.

End of Chapter one

Sorry that this is short I hope the next chapter will be longer then this. Please review.


	2. Time With Kaname

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Torn Between

* * *

Chapter Two: Time With Kaname

Yuki and Kaname are in a car going to a party that they were invited to a month ago. Yuki was very nerves about this party since it was her first one she went too. Kaname opened the door for Yuki to get out of the car.

"Yuki are you ready to go in?" Kaname asked.

"Yes I'm ready to go." Yuki said to her brother.

Kaname nodded his head and smiled at Yuki. He taken her hand and they walked to the door soon after they knocked on the door it opened. First they she saw was Zero. She was not surprised he was there.

_Why is Zero looking at me like that_ Yuki thought to herself.

"Yuki are you okay?" Kaname asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Yuki said with a smile that would make Kaname smile in return.

Kaname nodded his head. "If something wrong tell me." Kaname said as he rubbed his thumb on Yuki's hand as he held it.

"I will tell you if something was wrong." Yuki said to Kaname. Someone walked up to them before Kaname could say anything back to Yuki.

"Nice to see you again Kaname-sama." Said Kain.

"Yes it is Kain did the business I send you on go alright?" Kaname asked Kain after they shakes his hand.

"Yea everything went all right." Kain said to Kaname after he shakes his hand.

"Stay with Yuki I need go to talk to Kaien Cross." Kaname said to Akatsuki.

"Yea I sure can." Kain said.

"Good Yuki stay with Akatsuki until I come back." Kaname said to with a smile on his face.

Yuki nodded her head before speaking. "Yes Kaname." Yuki said with the same kind of smile on her face. Kaname gave Yuki another smile then left her with Akatsuki.

"Where is Kaname going?" Yuki asked Kain with keeping out for anything that could harm the pureblood princess.

Kain looked at Yuki before speaking. "He went to talk to Cross." He said to Yuki as he watch for anyone who went near Yuki.

* * *

Zero looked around the room watching every vampire where they went then is eye fell on Yuki then he turned his head away from there.

_Why did Yuki have to be a pureblood vampire I know her since we were kids and she seem to me she was born human but I was wrong she is now my enemy we can't no longer be friends and yet I still care for he some reason_ Zero thought to himself.

After Zero thought that his eyes went back to Yuki watching again still feeling some of the love he once had for her but does not want to show it because of what she is.

"ZERO!" Toga Yelled at Zero.

Zero looked at his old Sensei. "What?" Zero said to him giving him a not so happy look on his face.

"Keep you mind on your work and not on personal matters." Toga said with not so happy look on his face.

"What ever." Zero said has he went back to work. Toga went back to where he was at.

* * *

"Hey Yuki-sama." Aido said to Yuki with a smile on his face like always then gives her a hug.

"Hey Hanabusa how are you?" Yuki said to Aido as she returned the hug to her friend.

"I'm fine I've been busy doing things for Kaname-sama." Aido said as he let go of Yuki. "How are you?" he asked Yuki.

"I'm fine." Yuki said with a smile on her face. _I just wish I could talk to Zero and see if I can befriends with him_ Yuki thought to herself.

Aido noticed Yuki was thinking about something. "Yuki-sama are you okay?" Aido asked has his cousin looked at him after he asked that question.

"Yea I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Yuki said.

Kain looked at Yuki before speaking to her. "Yuki are you still thinking about Zero?" Kain asked Yuki.

Yuki looked away from them then her eyes fell on to Zero again then she looked away from there.

"Yes I am I just wish I can still be friends with him." Yuki said to them feeling Torn between by this.

"If you feel that away then why don't you go and talk to him right now I will be near you so he can't do anything to you." Kain said to Yuki. Aido looked at Akatsuki like he grow two heads when he said that.

"Akatsuki are you nuts Kaname-sama will not like that." Aido said to his cousin not what his cousin to be in trouble.

"It's up to Yuki to make that decision." Kain said to his cousin.

Before Yuki could say anything Kaname walked up to them with Kaien Cross with him.

"Yuki its good to see you again it's been so long." Kaien said to Yuki with a smile on his faces with his arms hung out waiting for Yuki to come to him so they could hug.

"Good to see you again too." Yuki said as she walked up to him and gave a hug with a smile on her face. Then the two let go.

"I just wanted to see you again and talk a bit but I need to get back to work." Kaien said to Yuki with a sad smile on his face.

"Okay I understand." Yuki said with the same sad smile in return. Kaien waved good bye and left.

Kaname smiled at Yuki who smiled at him. "Thank you for letting him come and see me." Yuki said happily to Kaname.

"Your welcome Yuki." Kaname said with the same smile in return.

End of Chapter Two

Chapter Three Coming Soon.

What do you think will happen in the next Chapter?


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Torn Between

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

Chapter Three: Surprise

Kaname taken Yuki hand and taken her to another part of the ballroom to have her meet some people who she as not met yet. Right in the middle of the ballroom Yuki stopped walking which made Kaname look back to her to make sure she was okay.

"Yuki are you okay." Kaname said with concern in his voice.

Yuki looked up to Kaname before speaking to him. "No I'm not I'm nerves about this."

Kaname looked at her with more concern then before. "Take a deep breathe." he told her.

She done what he told her to do, Yuki taken her a deep breathe with her eyes closed then she opened them up to see Kaname smiling at her.

Kaname stopped smiling to talk to her. "Are you okay now?"

She looked at her beloved brother. "Yes."

"Good." Kaname smiled at her again which made Yuki smile back.

"Kaname could we meet the others a little later?" she asked her brother while giving him the puppy dog eyes at him.

He could not help be smile even more at her then stopped smiling along enough to talk. "Yea you can meet the rest a little later, I only did that so we could be alone for awhile." Kaname smiled again at her.

She smiled at him then started to laugh a little at what he told her. "Aren't you sneaky?" Yuki laughed enough more now.

Kaname laughed with her then stopped laughing to talk. "No I just planned it that way."

Yuki laughed a lot more which caused Aido to come over to find out what was so funny, he stopped next to both of the pure-bloods.

"What's so funny?" Blonde male had a smile on his face after he asked her.

She stopped laughing when Aido started to talk to her. "Nothing was funny." She just only smiled acting Innocent.

He only looked at her then he turned his head to look at the other pure-blood who only looking at Yuki. The blonde shook his head, then left to find his cousin who was talking to Ruka.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the ballroom door stood a human girl who should not be here. She wore a black dress that went passed her ankles. She sneaked into the room into a room that was near the ballroom trying to find the courage to go into the room to find her old friend who she has not seen a long while.

_Why can't I go throw with this_ she thought to herself, before she could take a deep breath the door opened to where she sees a gray haired man wearing the cross academy day class uniform.

"Sayori you are not suppose to be here." the gray hair male said.

"Zero…. I only wanted to see Yuki." Sayori said with her eyes coasted down to the ground.

"You know it's not safe for you to be here, I know you miss Yuki, chairmen would of set a day to where you could see her instead of sneaking in here." Zero was not too happy.

She looked up at him after he finished talking. "Do you mean it that the chairmen could set a date for me to see Yuki?" Wakaba had hope in her eyes.

Zero sighed a bit. "Yes he would." She smiled at him.

She looked up at him when she heard him say yes she started to cry a little knowing she maybe able to see her friend again soon. "Thank you Zero." She had tears coming down her chin.

"Your welcome." he said in a whisper, she heard him anyways which made her smile and cry a little more.

* * *

Yuki and Kaname now were dancing on the dancing floor, they dance for an hours know some asked him if they could dance with the princess next. He would say no or later.

Yuki light pink dress was twisting back and forth while the two were dancing, they have not dance together since the one time while they were still part of the cross academy, soon Yuki needed to take a break from dancing so they stopped.

"Onii-sama I will be right back." The pure-blood princess said to her brother.

"Okay hurry up so we can make a toast." he smiled at her, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips which lasted longer then in tented to, soon they stop so they can get some air.

"I will be right back." Yuki said with a smile on her face.

Kaname nodded his head as he watched his sister leave the room, once he could not see her anymore he sighed.

* * *

Sayori came out of the room she was in about to leave when she sees her old friend walking out of the ball room, Yuki turned her head and noticed her old friend was standing not to far from her.

"Yuki!" her eyes were wide at shock, after seeing her friend again.

"Sayori?" Yuki said with a surprised sound out of her voice.

* * *

End of Chapter three

Please take the time to review this story also don't be afriad to gave an idea for the next chapter. I hope to make Chapter four longer then this, sorry for the shortness of this. I have a poll up. I hope you will take the time and go take the poll thank you. Chapter Four coming soon.


End file.
